sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Constance Nebbercracker
Constance Nebbercracker '''(AKA '''Monster House) is the titular main antagonist of the 2006 animated film Monster House. Personality Due to the nature of her death and misery she has gone through, Constance is trapped in an angry, hateful, loathsome, obstreperous, uncomplimentary, treacherous, uncaring, merciless, bloodthirsty, destructive, and heartless state: When others come near her or the house, she will immediately attack them except for her husband. She is also very disagreeable and unpleasant, so she frequently dislikes the circus and playful teasing, which is evident by her reacting to the boys throwing eggs and rocks at her before death and overhearing others talking about her in house form. Despite being labelled as a circus freak, Constance is shown to be rather intelligent. She knows that she can lure children into her house by using the possessions that Nebbercracker had confiscated from the children over the years, and that Halloween is an excellent time for her to attempt to devour children as they will inevitably attempt to go trick-or-treating at the house. Furthermore, she doesn’t attempt to devour the cops that DJ, Jenny, and Chowder call to the scene until she is certain that they won’t be able to call for assistance. In addition, she remains inactive when any adults are present. She only likes Mr. Nebbercracker and dislikes it when DJ tells Nebbercracker to "let her go". She chases DJ, Chowder, and Jenny. She is also extremely brutal, murderous, and vituperative, so she wants to kill them, but when the house got blown up instantly, it seems that her spirit is finally put to rest and most likely let go of her grudge to people. History Not much is known about Constance's early life, aside from the fact that she is a depressed circus freak show member that always got made fun of by children due to her extreme obesity. Not only that, she was forced to sleep in a cage by the rest of the circus members. Judging from her photos that Jenny and DJ found in her house, it was shown that her extreme obesity was due to her love of food. Whether this was true or not (or merely speculated), her size disgusted many people, even children whom made fun of her in extreme manner. Horace Nebbercracker, who fell in love with her, eventually rescued her from the circus, and then married her. Though Constance was happy with her later life, her happiness proved short lived after she fell to her death. At that day, the children threw rocks at her, in which she responded by asking Nebbercracker for help. Nebbercracker told her that they were merely joking because it's Halloween. He tries to convince her that he won't let anyone hurt her. But as he said so, the children continue to provoke her, prompting her to scare them away with an axe. Unfortunately, she loses her balance and falls into the house's foundations. She presumably instantly dies upon impact due to her weight that crushed her spine, followed by cement that spilled on her and buried her corpse. Though implied that she may survive the fall, she was buried alive by cement. Despite being killed, her soul became the vengeful spirit both due to her rage and her unwillingness to leave her husband. She then possessed the now-finished house to accompany Nebbercracker for 45 years. However, she is no longer the same person that Nebbercracker once knew: Her hatred against children (which stem from their treatment back when she was still a circus member) has made her a tricky, but savage, bloodthirsty and murderous monster that tries to kill anything and anyone that approaches her except for Nebbercracker himself. Aware with what she has become, Nebbercracker is forced to pretend to be a child hater to save their lives. He even confiscates their toys that ended up into his lawn so they never returned for sake of their safety. As he does this, Constance becomes appeased as she is no longer bothered, and presumably undergoes a deep sleep. The only one whom is suspicious with this grumpy and wrathful attitude is DJ, a boy who spies on the house for the next few years. Role in the film On the day before Halloween, nearly 45 years later, when Chowder's new basketball accidentally lands on Horace Nebbercracker's lawn and DJ attempts to retrieve it, Horace ambushes and storms towards him. DJ tries to calm him down, but this does not change his mind to scare him further. Nebbercracker proceeds to lift him upwards and give him an earful. However, this is a great mistake; due to his elderly age, he forgets that his body can no longer endure the boy's weight and he has a heart attack at the same time. His bones crack in the process, causing him to fall unconscious on DJ. Both boys are horrified by this, believing that Nebbercracker has died. They are unaware that they have unleashed the terror on their housing complex. That night, she possesses the telephone in her house (off-screen) and calls DJ on the phone. When DJ gets the call, he only hears furious growls instead of a word. Thinking that it maybe a trick, he tries to call the house itself, only for no one to answer him. Afterwards, while DJ sneaks away, Bones (who had lost his kite when he was 10 years old) expresses his anger and sadness over his stolen kite on Nebbercracker's house by damaging the lawn. When Constance sees this, she proceeds to possess his kite within the basement, and use it to lure Bones into the house. Unaware that this is a trap, Bones approaches the kite, only to be pulled into the house by it. Later on, when DJ and Chowder go to investigate the house, Chowder, who doesn't believe strange things are occurring inside the house, starts to fool around on the house's lawn. They discover Bones' empty bottle, but dismiss it and toss it aside, not noticing the possessed grass on the lawn pulling it underground. Everything seems normal, until Chowder rings the doorbell, causing the house to awaken. The door suddenly opens, revealing it's interior's fractures and shifts into a mouth-like cavern. Even the house's exterior turned into a demonic form while retaining its former appearance. The horrified Chowder is then chased by the house's rug that acts like a chameleon's tongue, and barely escapes, knocking himself and DJ onto the sidewalk. The house roars at them, prompting them to flee in terror. The house remains still until morning, though DJ and Chowder continue to watch it from DJ’s room for hours even with Zee’s interference. However, they are distracted by a gorgeous red-haired girl, until they notice she's heading right for the house. The two boys immediately rush out to warn her not to go near the house, though she doesn't take them seriously. Suddenly, the house awakens, startling the girl and causing her to fall backwards into her wagon; the house then raises the sidewalk pieces to bring her closer. Fortunately, she is saved by DJ and Chowder, as well as Zee coming outside (which causes Constance to go back to her dormant state). After observing the house eat a dog, DJ, Chowder, and the girl, named Jenny, realize the house only moves when its prey gets close. Deciding that the situation is starting to get serious, the three call the police. However, the police (Officer Landers and Office Lester) don't believe them due to the house remaining inactive when adults are present. After consulting Reginald “Skull” Skullinski, who is an expert on the supernatural, the trio learn that the house is a rare type of monster called Domus Mactabillis, which is created when a human soul merges with a structure, and to defeat the house, they need to attack its heart. Realizing the furnace is the heart, they know that the only way to douse the furnace is by going into the house without getting eaten. They put together a cold-medicine-filled dummy with cold medicine that Chowder takes from his father's pharmacy. However, they are caught and arrested by the police. Just as Landers and Lester are about to drive off, they hear a sound coming from the house and go up to investigate. DJ, Chowder, and Jenny watch in horror as both officers are eaten by the house. Shortly afterwards, the house eats their car as well. The kids are able to escape, but get trapped inside. They explore the house, finding that Nebbercracker used to be a member of a demolition squad in the US Army, as well as falling into the basement, where Nebbercracker kept all the toys he confiscated from children over the years along with the remains of Constance. The house then finds out they are inside, and attacks them, but they escape by attacking its uvula. Nebbercracker then returns home, much to DJ's relief. They then realize that it was Constance's spirit that was controlling the house the whole time. DJ tells Nebbercracker that he knows about Constance. Initially confused, Nebbercracker nearly takes his anger out on DJ again upon realizing he had been in his house, but softens and retells the story, explaining that he never meant to be mean to the kids, he was only trying to keep them away from his house for their safety. DJ urges Nebbercracker to put Constance out of her misery for the better. Infuriated, Constance turns two of the trees around her into arms and feet and chases DJ, Jenny, Chowder, and Nebbercracker through the neighborhood. Nebbercracker, due to his old age, is forced to stop and take a breather while DJ, Chowder, and Jenny continue running for their lives. At a construction site built on an empty lake, Nebbercracker stands up to Constance, realizing that he has failed to keep her wrath from hurting people, making Constance feel remorse for what she has done. He then attempts to blow up his house with a dynamite and put Constance's pain to an end. Outraged, Constance grabs Nebbercracker; luckily, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny return and fight the house using an excavator. Desperately, Nebbercracker asks DJ to help him destroy the house. DJ and Jenny are knocked into the remains of the lake as a result of Chowder's fight with the house. DJ asks Chowder to lure the house under a crane so he can throw the dynamite down the chimney leading to the heart. The scuffle causes both Chowder and Constance to fall down the hill, with the house falling apart as a result. However, Constance reassembles the house, giving it a more threatening appearance. As DJ and Jenny climb the crane, the house devours the excavator before chasing Chowder. Jenny manages to light the dynamite and throws it to DJ, who swings on the crane and throws it down the chimney, causing the house to explode. Afterwards, DJ, Chowder, and Jenny observe Nebbercracker sharing a final moment with Constance's ghostly form before she goes on to the afterlife. Nebbercracker mourns for the loss of his house and wife while clutching the only thing left of his house, the doorknob, and thanks the trio for freeing him and Constance from so many years of misery. Relationships Horace Nebbercracker Horace Nebbercracker is the only person Constance truly cares for. This is because he brought her out of the miserable life she previously had. Despite having a happier life, Constance was again harassed by kids on Halloween, despite Nebbercracker's assurances that he would never let anyone hurt her, which led to her death. Since then, Nebbercracker pretended to dislike kids for their own good. However, she turns against him when he attempts to blow her up to put her out of her misery. Trivia * She was born in 1931 and died in 1960, meaning that she was 29 years old when she died. * In terms of backstory, Constance is similar with Onryos in mythology (includes restless souls such as Kayako Saeki) as both are wronged in their lifetime and ultimately murdered (though Constance's murder was accidental), resulting in them becoming restless souls that terrorize the living. Unlike the onryos however, Constance's restless spirit possessed her house most of the time, though she briefly manifests as a shadowy apparition when DJ took a peek into his house. * Constance is similar to Davy Jones,as they are both nearly indestructible and almost impossible to stop and the only way to kill them both was to destroy their own hearts. * Early drafts of the film revealed concepts for Constance's character that were not used due to be deemed too disturbing and to keep the rating: ** The interior of the house possessed by Constance was warped in that it resembled much more interior of human organs. ** When Chowder explores the house and stumbles upon a large mirror that used to be Constance's, Constance's spirit appeared in the mirror and attacked him. ** Early script also further cemented Constance's status as an antagonist who posed greater threat than either Bones or Zee, as there's a scrapped scenario where Zee also ended up attacked by Constance. Gallery Monster House Screenshot 2306.jpg|Constance's misery is finally put to an end with the destruction of the house. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Those destroyed Category:Deceased characters Category:Ghosts Category:Evil Spirits Category:Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses